


Dance With Me

by HackedTig



Category: overwatch
Genre: Dancing, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, HanaMercy Week, HanaMercy Week 2017, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Angela and Hana spend a much needed day off together, pushing the furniture aside as their troubles to dance the day away. HanaMercy Week Day 2: Domestic Fluff





	Dance With Me

For once, the pair of night owls were able to sleep in together on that absolutely blissful Saturday. No missions. People to cover in case of emergency. They had long anticipated for the lovely day to come where they could sleep till noon and not be disturbed by the other climbing out of bed at 7 AM, or some other ‘impossible’ time. 

Nuzzling into the soft, silky pile of brown hair in front of her face, Angela hummed softly while she naturally stirred from sleep, a little soft and groggy. She only opened her eyes a little before shutting them, the glare from the streaming sunlight forcing her to retreat just a bit. Clinging to the tiny body in front of her, she nosed her way to find her way to the back of Hana’s neck, giving it a soft kiss. _“Guten Morgen, Liebling”_ She murmured with a sleepy hum, giving her abdomen a tiny squeeze. There was a tiny whine from deep in Hana’s throat, and she barely reacted to Angela at first. At another squeeze and a giggle, she finally stirred more. 

“Mnn… morning, Angela…” Hana’s sleepy voice bubbled up, making Angela’s heart flutter slightly in her chest. Hana’s tired voice never failed to put a spark in her heart. “How is my little bunny this morning, hmm?” She murmured, giving another small kiss to Hana’s neck, and this time Angela could feel her shiver in her arms. 

“Sleepyyy…” Hana murmured in response, and to avoid any more assaults on her neck, she turned over to face Angela, getting a face full of wavy blonde hair in the process. She pushed it out of her line of view and then fitted herself right underneath Angela’s chin, making the Swiss doctor laugh softly while she gave gentle rubs to her back. “Come now, Hana… If we don’t get up, you’ll have a harder time getting to sleep than usual, and you don’t want only an hour or two of sleep” Angela gently coaxed her, feeling a little more awake her own self now that she was determined to get this tired little bun out of bed. There was another whine of protest from Hana as she wrapped her arms around Angela’s torso, clinging to her back with no other response. Hana only hid for a few more minutes before coming up, fluttering her eyes and trying to drown the sleep from them. “Okay… you’re right…” She mumbled, and reluctantly pulled herself off of Angela. 

The blonde smiled softly as she sat up in bed, pulling her tank top back to a fitting position while she watched Hana get up and unplug her phone, yawning as she started checking her notifications. She shook her head at the notion before following Hana’s lead and getting up, slipping her feet into a pair of soft yellow slippers and stretching, popping a few of those loose kinks in her back before she wandered out of their bedroom, letting Hana alone to finish her daily scroll (and hopefully, not to fall back asleep). 

Too tired to really bother try cooking yet, Angela set up their coffee maker to help jump her up a little more. Usually, she’d wait before such a thing, as she never really liked the idea of using coffee to wake herself up. But it was also far too late in the morning, now afternoon, for her to care. Popping in the fancy keurig cup, she pulled a mug from a shelf to plop under the dispenser. She leaned against the counter whilst waiting for it to brew, and she heard Hana shuffling about in their living room. It almost sounded as if she was moving something. 

“Hana Song, What are you doing in there?” Angela peered around the corner, barely catching an edge view of the couch and beginning of the entertainment center. 

“Uh… Nothing?” Came the ever (not so) innocent response. 

“ _I’m still too damn tired for this…_ ” Angela thought and shook her head, waiting with a soft hum. She decided that Hana’s shenanigans could be sorted out _after_ she’s had her coffee. 

Well, until there was the unmistakeable sound of EDM coming from the entertainment speakers. 

Not too loud, just enough that Angela could hear it, and she was already mildly dreading whatever plan Hana had. Cup now full, she grabbed it from the coffee maker and slipped into the living room, where she found Hana had moved all of the furniture out of the middle, including the coffee table. It left just enough of a space for a few people to wiggle in and move about, clearly what Hana was doing. She was going after it, a big grin on her face while she pumped her fists and danced as if no one was watching- except Angela, of course. 

“Hana… What the hell are you doing” Angela asked, taking a sip while her girlfriend laughed in her spot, stopping and standing right up. “I’m dancing, Angie. You should join me” 

Angela took a small moment to allow her mild annoyance pass- it was Hana after all. She could have _worse_ activities to start the day, some that did not include a mild shift in furniture and a rather catchy song; oh alright! Taking a sip of what might have been the last warm drop of coffee she got that morning, Angela allowed herself to be pulled into the little ‘dance’ circle that Hana made out for them, and after getting a slight feel for the beat, she did the only dance she could quite recall. 

“Are you Hustling, Angela?” Hana snickered while she twirled, clapping then resuming her little dance. “That’s such a mom dance, you never cease to fulfill my expectations” 

A small blush filled Angela’s cheeks, but she was very well used to Hana’s little remarks. “At least I’m not taking a dance from a parody cartoon, _liebling_ ” She smiled right back, a little twirl going on. “What even is this song? I don’t recall having heard it before” 

“Its a game remix, I’ve always liked calling it Mercy” Hana giggled, stepping a bit too wide to get a little closer to Angela. “It reminds me of you when I hear it” 

“Is that so” Angela’s gaze narrowed into a curious little smirk that teased Hana with just a glance. “And how do you figure this suits me?” She asked, a slight tease in her tone. 

“It’s from this game you see.. Where to get the true ending, you have to be nice to everyone. To show Mercy” Hana said as the beat slowed only slightly, and she slipped her hands around Angela’s neck. Now with their bodies intimately close, Hana felt the need to stand on her tip-toes, giving Angela a peck on the lips. “And you’re the most merciful person I know.” 

The beat picked back up again, and Angela’s face carried an adorable little smirk as she looped her hands around Hana’s waist, making sure she was strongly supported. “I have a feeling I recall this game, Hana, and I believe…” Angela then picked Hana up, giving her a few twirls around the room. It earned a delightful shriek from the tiny gamer, before she started laughing and clung to Angela even tighter. “Angieeee” She practically yelled, laughing and letting her head fall back a little before Angela placed her on the ground, dipping and giving her a rather blissful kiss, lasting a few, deliciously sweet seconds before she pulled back with a soft ‘pop’. “That you’re the most determined person that I know” 

Blushing but smiling, Hana very lightly hit Angela’s shoulder. “Tease” She smiled. 

“As are you” Angela responded, and kept Hana close while they swayed and turned together, moving along to the beat of the music as if there was no care in the world for them. They cycled through various songs, some slow that Angela capitalized on and made an effort to slow dance with Hana, and others that they both could not really help themselves but break apart and dance as if no one was watching. They danced their stress and their worries away, both together and _together_. 

At the last song, finally making it back to the beginning of the loop Hana started, they held each other close together, a bit exhausted, and very hungry. They simply swayed to the beat of the music, even if it was a little quick paced for ‘slow dancing’. Hana nuzzled her nose gently into the hem of Angela’s sleeping tank top, and smiled warmly at the soft scent. “Hey, Angie?” She broke their verbal silence, and she could feel Angela’s face tilt from where it was perched on top of her head. “Mm, yes my love?” She hummed, her voice soft and melodic. 

“We should dance more often” Hana said, giving her a gentle squeeze. It was returned in kind by the pair of arms looped around her tiny waist. 

“We really should” Angela agreed, and gave a slight kiss to the top of her head. “I think I’m about ready for breakfast, are you hungry, _liebling_?” 

“Only if you’re cooking” Hana gave a cheeky smile as she turned down their music, allowing Angela to start on their breakfast. 

This was going to be a very welcome new morning routine.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes- They're dancing in their dance emotes from the game~ Well, Hana's trying. 
> 
> The song that they start with is a remix of the main Undertale theme by VGR. I'm not inherently sure why, but the sound of it made me think of Angela, so I decided its what I wanted them to dance to. 
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying HanaMercy week as much as I am! I can't wait to do tomorrows prompt; I have a VERY nice AU story that I MIGHT make a chapter fic out of. We'll see. Just know that its gonna be lit. 
> 
> Advice in posting to Ao3 and formatting is always welcome, I have Helo572 to thank for explaining to me italics on here. Next step? Figuring links out without posting the actual link for fics like this.


End file.
